


Yellow like Honey, Brown like Bears

by bokutos_official_simp



Series: Soulmate colors AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos_official_simp/pseuds/bokutos_official_simp
Summary: When you reach the age of 17, you can see one color—the same color your soulmate can see. Your soulmate is who you’re meant to marry…Atsumu had a knot in his stomach all week. He would soon find out if his boyfriend is his soulmate or not.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Soulmate colors AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974799
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	Yellow like Honey, Brown like Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I didn’t revise the ending because I was tired and wanted to finish this

—  
Yellow like Honey, Brown like Bears  
—

When you reach the age of 17, you can see one color—the same color your soulmate can see. Your soulmate is who you’re meant to marry…

Atsumu had a knot in his stomach all week. It dawned on him that, soon, he would find out if his boyfriend is his soulmate or not. October is right around the corner—the Miya twins would turn 17 not even a week into October. 

Kita Shinsuke’s already 18; he already knows his color. He would often try to explain a color to the twins, Suna, and the other younger players. 

Kita’s kind, despite being so blunt. His words are never meant to hurt someone; he just says things how he sees them. And he’s far from stupid. Everyone on the team looks up to him (even though he’s shorter than 90% of them) but Atsumu took an even greater interest in the wing spiker. 

—  
4 months prior  
—

“You’re staring,” Suna mumbled to Atsumu. 

“Am not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Am not.” 

The middle blocker scoffed. “I’m not Osamu. I won’t have these petty little debates with you.” 

Before Atsumu could even open his mouth, Suna walked off. He pouted since he actually had a decent come back that would leave the other boy even saltier. 

‘I wasn’t staring’ Atsumu told himself. 

His eyes trailed back to his captain. Kita was talking with Aran. There was a slight smile on the shorter boy’s face. That smile made Atsumu’s heart flutter. 

All throughout practice, Atsumu was failing. His sets were sloppy, his serves went out of bounds, and even his spikes were weaker than usual. 

“Don’t mind,” Akagi said for what seemed like the 100th time that afternoon. 

Ginjima tilted his head as he handed the ball to Osamu—who was up next to practice serves. 

“Are ya alright Atsumu?” Ginjima asked. 

“‘m fine,” Atsumu grumbled out. He felt Kita’s eyes on him, which made him even more flustered. “Just an off day.”

Ginjima pursed his lips, deciding to drop the subject. 

After practice, Kita came up to Atsumu. He prepared himself to be completely obliterated by Kita’s bluntness. 

“Atsumu,” he started, “Are ya okay? Yer mind seems—how do I put it? Not all there.” 

“Sorry Kita-san-“

“Ya don’t need to apologize,” Kita sighed. 

Atsumu looked down to see Kita’s eyes were softer than usual. He didn’t seem angry; nor disappointed. He seemed genuinely worried about his setter. 

“If ya needa talk to someone, ‘m always here, Atsumu.” 

Atsumu’s eyes widened as Kita reached up to pat his (then black) hair. 

“I like ya!” Atsumu blurted. 

Kita blinked in surprise and retracted his hand. “What?”

Atsumu felt his face heat up. He was relieved that it was just the two of them in the gym. Even Osamu left earlier with Suna. 

Atsumu wanted to punch himself. “‘M sorry, that was weird! I mean-“

He paused—more like short circuited—when Kita smiled at him. A genuine, gentle smile. 

“That’s what’s been on yer mind?” Kita asked after a while. His hand went back to Atsumu’s hair. “Well, if ‘m being honest, I fancy ya too.” 

(Yeah Atsumu’s mind barely caught up to all this. He was too busy focusing on not dying because now Kita’s hand was untangling his hair smoothly.) 

“Atsumu?”

Atsumu gulped. “Can I hug ya?”

Kita smiled again and opened his arms up for a hug. 

—  
Back to the present  
—

Now Atsumu and Kita are dating. It’s nearly there 4 months—come the 4th of October—and Atsumu’s terrified. 

Osamu elbows him while they’re walking to school. “Yer too quiet this mornin’.”

Atsumu scoffs, “Fuck off ‘Samu.” 

Osamu echoes his scoff. Atsumu hates how his twin seems to know everything he’s thinking. To be fair, it’s the same for him. 

“We’re almost 17, ‘Tsumu.”

“Yeah, that’s how years work.”

“Ya know what ‘m gettin’ at.”

“I really don’t,” Atsumu hums.

“Our colors,” Osamu simply says. “We’re not gonna see in black and white anymore. Even if ‘s just one new color.”

“Says you,” Atsumu smirks. “Once ya kiss yer soulmate, ya can see all the colors!” 

“If ya know yer soulmate,” Osamu points out. 

Atsumu turns back to see his slightly younger brother, who’s now trailing behind. “Whatda ya mean?” 

“Like I said,” Osamu shrugs as they walk onto campus. “If ya know yer soulmate. There’s no guarantee Kita’s yer soulmate.” He spots Suna who’s walking towards the brothers. “And I know ya’ve already thought about this. Don’t play dumb.” 

Atsumu glares at the wing spiker who disappears into the crowd with Suna. Soon, Kita appears next to him. 

“Mornin’ Atsu,” Kita hums, smiling softly. 

“Mornin’ Shinsuke-san!” Atsumu smiled brightly and hugs Kita. 

Kita chuckles; the soft rumbling makes Atsumu’s chest flutter like it always does. 

“I told ya a hundred times. Ya don’t have to add the honorifics.”

“Okay, okay,” Atsumu laughs as he slips his hand into Kita’s. “But I still respect the hell out of ya!”

“And I respect ya too, Atsu,” Kita giggles. “But we’re dating now. The honorifics are unnecessary.” 

Atsumu wants to say ‘but we might not be soulmates’ but that’s too painful. Plus Kita looks so at peace right now. So what if in a few days they might have to face reality? They should enjoy the ignorance for now. 

—

Atsumu’s mood only worsens through the day. His negative thoughts are overflowing and not even Kita’s gentle smile is soothing them. 

“Yer not even good at hiding yer emotions,” Kita jokes when they’re the last two in the locker room. “What’s the matter?”

Atsumu frowns, “Nothin’. Just a lot on my mind.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Atsumu shakes his head. He doesn’t want to be in an even more sour mood. 

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu whines, “Why the full name? What happened to Atsu?” 

“Why can’t ya talk to me? Ya’ve been inna bad mood fer more than a week now.”

Atsumu pouts. Of course Kita noticed.

“Me and ‘Samu’s inna fight?” He tries to lie. 

Kita shakes his head. “I saw ya two walk to school together, ya never do that during fights. Plus yer fights only last 1 or 2 days.”

“Uh, I did bad on a test?”

“Ya passed all yer exams in the past 3 weeks.” 

“‘M sick.”

Kita frowns. “Ya shouldn’t come to school sick.” Not that he believes what Atsumu is saying. 

Atsumu sighs in defeat. “I’ll tell ya soon, okay? It might not even be a big deal.”

“Okay, I’ll let it slide fer now,” Kita agrees. “But please don’t stress yerself over something silly, okay?” 

“‘S not silly, promise,” Atsumu chuckles.

They walk together—hands intertwined—to Kita’s house that day. His mood subsides for a bit, but it comes back full force once he’s alone.

—

October 1st. 

It’s a Monday, and Atsumu spends more time than usual in the mirror. He frowns at his hair. He dyed it blonde a month after he started dating Kita. Kita can see the color yellow and loves Atsumu’s hair so much, so he surprised him one day. Osamu agreed to dye his hair too—not that anyone on the team could even see it. 

“We’re gonna be late,” Osamu complains as he bursts through Atsumu’s bathroom door. “Oh my fucking god. Please put pants on.” 

“Fuck you, ya came into my bathroom ya perv!” Atsumu shoots back through the now closed door. “And I’ll be ready on time!”

“‘M leaving without ya,” Osamu shouts back. 

“Don’t ya dare!”

“Rin’s already here,” Osamu says. A second later, Atsumu can hear the front door shut. 

“I hate ya!!” Atsumu yells; not that anyone can hear him. 

Atsumu messes with his hair once again when he walks on campus. Kita spots him almost immediately and walks over. Aran is also with him. 

“Mornin’ Atsu,” he greets him like normal. 

“Mornin’ Shin, mornin’ Aran!” Atsumu puts on a bright—and fake—smile. 

“Mornin’ Atsumu,” Aran smiles too. “This Friday is a big day, huh?” 

Atsumu gulps. “Uh, yeah. Guess it is.”

Aran nods, “‘m willing to bet that Osamu and Suna will see the same color, if ya catch my drift.”

Kita looks over at the ace. “Ya think so? They are super close, so I guess they could.”

Atsumu shifts in place, uncomfortable. “I guess. They won’t know until Suna turns 17, though.” 

Kita nods. “What about you, Aran?” he hums, not even looking at the taller wing spiker. “Do ya think you’ll find yer soulmate?”

Aran frowns. “At least ya have a hint, hm?”

Atsumu tilts his head in confusion at the statement. Come to think about it, Aran never speaks about his soulmate or color. Before Atsumu could think for long, Kita grabs his hand. 

“Yer late today, so we need to get to class.” 

Atsumu huffs, making his messed up hair fly about. Kita chuckles at the sight of it. 

As Atsumu waves goodbye to Kita—who he walks to class everyday—he’s thrown back into thought. If he doesn’t wake up on Friday and see his hair color, it would be all over. He wouldn’t have the same color as Kita. Kita wouldn’t be his soulmate…

—

Atsumu doesn’t sleep Thursday night. He even keeps Osamu awake.

“Please get out of my room,” the younger twin groans. 

“‘s 11:36!” Atsumu whines. “We might as well stay up. I was born at 1:37.” 

“I am not staying up until 1:44 just to see my color,” Osamu shoves his head under his pillow in an attempt to block out the light. 

“Please ‘Samu!” Atsumu pouts. “Please..?”

Atsumu can basically taste the sadness in his own voice. He stops pacing around and looks at his brother. 

Osamu sits up and sighs. He knows why his brother is so anxious. There’s a chance that his boyfriend isn’t his soulmate; that would make anyone anxious. 

“Fine. But yer out of my room by 2.”

“Deal.”

Once 12am hits, their phones explode with birthday wishes; a handful of them coming from the inarizaki volleyball club group chat. 

Atsumu stops pacing around 1:10, too tired to keep going. He, instead, flops on the carpeted floor with his phone in his hand. 

Around 1:20, Suna calls Osamu on FaceTime. 

At 1:25, the inarizaki group chat is overflowing with questions of their colors.

At 1:30, Atsumu feels like puking. 

And once 1:35 hits, Atsumu is groaning constantly. 

“Can you shut your stupid brother up,” Suna’s voice comes from Osamu’s phone. 

“He’s been like this since before 12,” Osamu hums. “2 more minutes, ‘Tsumu.”

“‘Samuuuu,” Atsumu whines. He stands up, grabs a mirror, and sits on Osamu’s bed. “My dear, baby brother. I have a boyfriend.”

“Yes, ‘m aware-“

“And he’s 18. He knows his color.”

“‘Tsumu, you’ll be fi-“

“And once 1:37 hits, I’ll see my color. His is yellow. Are you keeping up?”

“Bro, I already know this.”

“And my hair is yellow. So, if in less than a minute I don’t see my hair color, imma flip. Tears, ‘Samu.”

“Uh, should I hang up?” Suna asks.

“No,” the twins say in unison.

“Stop, that’s creepy.”

“30 seconds!!” Atsumu squeaks. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Atsumu holds the mirror up, takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. Osamu tells him some reassuring words, but he’s not listening. He tells himself over and over not to worry, but something in the back of his mind keeps his stomach in knots. 

He goes to his happy place. And he wants to throw up, because his happy place is with Kita. Even if the universe decides they aren’t soulmates, he’s in love with Kita Shinsuke. He’s his first love, no matter what. 

Opening his eyes, his heart drops. For it’s not his hair he sees, but his eyes. Brown. Not yellow. Brown. 

Osamu starts to rub his brother’s back. Judging from Atsumu’s face, his world just came crashing down. And before he knows it, he’s crying. Crying so much that he shakes in his brother’s arms. If Suna’s still on the phone, he’s dead silent. 

Shinsu—no, Kita— isn’t his soulmate. He says the words “I love you” so easily, but he’s not his soulmate. He loves him. But he’s not…

Soon, 7 minutes pass. Osamu blinks a couple times and looks around. 

“‘Tsumu, ya okay?”

Atsumu nods, then sniffles as he rubs his eyes. “Yeah, ‘m fine. Whats yer color?” 

“Whats yers?”

Atsumu sighs and flops on the bed. “Brown. My stupid eyes.”

Osamu hums and finds his phone. Suna is, in fact, still on a call. It’s only his forehead and a hint of his eyes, but it’s enough to make Osamu do a double take. 

“Rin, show yer face.”

“Ugh, we’ve been over this a hundred times, I’m not-“

“No, seriously. I think I saw something.”

Suna reluctantly shows his full face. Atsumu looks over curiously but sees nothing. 

“My color,” Osamu starts. “‘S your eyes. What color are yer eyes?” 

Atsumu is certain he sees Suna blush under Osamu’s intense glaze. 

“Greenish-yellow.” 

“This is amazin’,” Osamu breathes out. “I didn’t think seein’ color would be this cool.” 

Atsumu glares at him. “‘S not cool. How come you got a nice color! Who the fuck sees brown?” 

“Imagine seeing black,” Suna jokes.

The three of them talk for another half hour before they go to sleep for school. The next day would probably be hell for Atsumu.

—

Suna comes over early in the morning so he can walk with the twins. He hands Osamu some pancakes for breakfast and bento for lunch. 

“Happy birthday,” he mumbles. He can’t help but notice the way Osamu keeps looking into his eyes. “And here.”

He gives Atsumu a brown orb that’s attached to a chain. 

“You’re lucky I had a brown one,” Suna comments, “It’s a charm, by the way. I didn’t have a green one,” he tells Osamu. 

Atsumu stares at the orb. Like Osamu said, it’s cool to see a new color after 17 years of a colorless world. 

“This is awesome,” Atsumu smiles. He slips it in his pocket. “I wonder if Kita has one…”

Osamu opens the door for Suna, then looks back at his brother. “I know ‘s hard,” he actually looks sympathetic. “But ‘s just how it is.”

Atsumu trails after the two, sighing sadly. 

“Do you plan on telling him?” Suna asks carefully. 

“I have to,” Atsumu frowns. “He’s been wondering why I’ve been upset. This is exactly why.” 

“I noticed you’ve been off,” Suna hums. “Well, you guys don’t have to break up.”

“What?”

“Soulmates are a life-long thing. Don’t you wanna experience something before that? Even if you know it’s not forever?” 

Osamu hums almost like he agrees.

But Suna’s words gives Atsumu a weird feeling. 

“Why put my heart through that? ‘S like giving myself false hope. Or putting myself through heartbreak all over again.” 

“It’s not that serious,” Suna scoffs. “Dating is taken too seriously. You know you’re not soulmates, sure, but you still like him don’t you? You’re gonna let this whole soulmates thing stop you from dating him? Pathetic.” 

Osamu only glances back at his brother. 

“Do what you want,” Suna says after a second. “But love exists outside of soulmates. I don’t think you two should break up because of this. You two seem happy—or whatever.”

And they are. 

—

Kita shuts Atsumu down each and every time he’s about to talk about colors. He changes the topic, shushes him, or tells him to get back to practice. By the end of the school day, Atsumu gives up. 

“He’s doin’ it on purpose,” Osamu comments. 

Atsumu frowns and looks over at Kita talking with Akagi. 

“Maybe he knows we’re not soulmates…” he all but whispers. 

“In denial?” Suna elaborates. “That doesn’t sound like Kita. He’ll face it head on. Maybe he just wants to talk privately.”

“Maybe,” the twins says in unison. 

After practice gets over and everyone heads home, Kita waits outside the gym for Atsumu. Atsumu pauses in front of his boyfriend. 

“So, how was yer birthday?” Kita starts, still looking out at the setting sun. 

“It was good,” Atsumu shrugs. “Ya’ve been avoiding me.”

“What do ya want to do, Atsu?” 

Atsumu tilts his head in confusion. “Whatda ya mean?”

“You want to break up, don’t ya?” Kita finally turns his head to Atsumu. It hurts that he can finally see Kita’s eye color. “Why?”

“We-“ Atsumu gulps. “We aren’t soulmates.”

Kita smiles softly. “Oh, I know Atsu. I guessed a while ago.”

Atsumu gulps. He waits for Kita to continue. 

“Aran can’t see his color, did ya know that? ‘S rare, but it happens. He’ll know who’s his soulmate other ways, though. By experiencing what feels like electricity in his heart. Everyone feels it. Sometimes ‘s the first meeting yer soulmate, and sometimes ‘s a special moment.

“We’ve been dating for 4 months and I have yet to feel that, Atsu. Doesn’t mean I don’t love ya. I still feel special things around you. So tell me. Do you see yellow?” 

Atsumu feels tears prick his eyes. He takes a shaky breath and steps closer to Kita. 

“I… I don’t. I see brown. I see yer eyes. They’re so beautiful, Shin.” 

Kita nods slowly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. But-“

“We’ll worry about this later,” Kita smiles sadly, and softly all the same. “Let’s go home and watch something stupid on tv. I’ll bake you a cake and we can take pictures.” He stays silent for a bit. Then his voice is quieter when he says: “We don’t have to break up, ya know that right? But if that’s what ya want, let’s at least have today. Mkay?”

Atsumu’s throat goes dry, so he just nods. It all sounds lovely. 

—

Atsumu and Kita decides to keep dating until Kita graduates, since that’ll truly separate them. 

When the All-Japan Youth Training Camp comes around, Atsumu meets some more second years—plus Kageyama. 

On the second night of the camp, some of the second years gather in Komori’s room. It’s the only way to get Sakusa to join, since he won’t have anyone in his own room. 

“So Atsumu,” Komori starts, “I hear you have a boyfriend. Are you two..?”

“Soulmates?” Hoshiumi finishes for him. Komori scowls at him (though it’s Komori, so it’s not intimidating). 

“Yeah. What Hoshiumi said,” Komori says as he rolls his eyes. 

Atsumu bites his bottom lip nervously. “No. We aren’t.” 

“Is he younger than 17?” Hoshiumi pushes. 

“He’s actually older than me,” Atsumu shrugs. “We were dating before I was 17, so it seems weird to break up just because we aren’t soulmates, ya know?” 

“That’s weird,” Hoshiumi shrugs. “I think I know who’s my soulmate but he hasn’t turned 17 yet. When he does, imma kiss him before he can even tell me his color!” He declared proudly. 

Komori laughs like the angel he is. “Well that’s good. Me and my soulmate—well I think she’s my soulmate—haven’t kissed yet. We see the same color though.”

“Why haven’t you kissed her?!” Hoshiumi gasps. 

“We aren’t ready for that,” Komori shrugs. “And we want it to be special.”

“But you could see all the colors in the world!!” Hoshiumi groans. “Do you know how boring it is to just see blue? It’s my uniform, sure, but it’s getting boring!” 

Komori shrugs. “Yellow isn’t that bad.” 

Atsumu’s heart twists when he hears Komori’s color. 

Hoshiumi scoffs and drops the topic. 

“What about you, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asks.

Sakusa has been silently listening to the conversation; at some point, Atsumu smiled at the way he reacted to some of the things. 

“I’m still 16.” 

Atsumu pouts. It would’ve been interesting to hear about Sakusa’s love life. But there’s nothing more to it. 

“What about your brother?” Komori asks Atsumu. “Or your teammates? They must have some interesting stories.” 

He did have some interesting stories; like how Osamu confessed to Suna nearly a month ago and how—despite them now dating—their relationship hardly changed.

Or how Akagi’s soulmate is the captain of the girls’ volleyball team and she practically hated him since elementary school. Maybe Ōmimi’s stupidly cute relationship with Ginjima isn’t something the other second years want to know. 

Atsumu shrugs once again. “My brother has a boyfriend too, but Suna isn’t 17 yet.” 

“What about your ace?” Sakusa actually speaks up—only because it’s remotely about volleyball. 

“Aran..” Atsumu thought for a second. “He’s 18 but he can’t see any colors. Apparently that’s a thing but ‘s super rare or something.”

“I’ve heard about that,” Komori chips in, “He can kiss his soulmate and he’ll still see all the colors.” 

“That has to be rough,” Hoshiumi comments. 

The rest of the night is full of talk about soulmates, along with other topics—straying away from volleyball for once. 

And that night, Atsumu takes a whole lot of glances at Sakusa. 

—

On the last day of training camp, Atsumu stands outside of Sakusa’s room and opens the door. He doesn’t enter because the wing spiker won’t like that, and Atsumu can respect that. 

“Omi~” he calls. 

Sakusa looks over at him, his mask covering his scowl. “What is it Miya?”

“Can I have yer number?” 

“No.”

“C’mon Omi, pleaseeee,” Atsumu pouts. “I won’t text ya often, I promise!” 

“Still no,” Sakusa says as he walks pass Atsumu with his bags at his sides. 

“Why not?”

“Why would I?”

“Because we’re friends now!”

“Since when?”

“Since now!”

“Says who?”

“Says me,” Atsumu crosses his arms in a pout. “Omi, yer being mean.”

“Wow. What a shame. Motoya, let’s go.” 

Komori waves at Atsumu as they leave, “Bye, Atsumu! I’ll text you later!”

Atsumu waves back, then throws Sakusa a glare and a smirk. “See ya two at nationals~” 

—

During nationals, Atsumu runs into Komori and Hoshiumi, and their two teams. 

“Atsumu!” Hoshiumi jumps up, “This is my soulmate!” He points to a boy with brown wavy hair. 

“Ko-kun, we aren’t even dating-“

“Isn’t he cute?” Hoshiumi laughs. “Watch when we kiss on your birthday.”

“Please don’t sexually harass me on my birthday.”

“His name is Hirugami Sachirō,” the short boy continues, “He’s our middle blocker.” 

“Atsu?” Kita comes from around the corner, followed by the rest of the team. “Oh. We thought we lost you already.”

“Wishful thinking,” Suna adds, getting silence by Kita’s glare. “Gomen.” 

“These are my friends from training camp,” Atsumu explains, smiling brightly. 

“Again, not friends,” Sakusa says from behind a mask. 

“Don’t be like that Kiyo,” Komori laughs. “Oh Atsumu, guess what? Guess who can see all the colors now~”

“Woah, really?” 

“No way!” Hoshiumi jumps up high, “Congrats dude!” 

“Congrats,” Kita comments, “Atsu, we have a team meeting in 10 minutes. Ya know where to find us.”

With that, he led the team (minus Osamu and Suna who snuck away to make out) away. 

“So, which one’s your boyfriend?” Komori asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Our captain, Kita,” Atsumu points him out as they leave. 

“Cool,” Hoshiumi nods, “Come on Sachirō, our team is looking for us!” He bounds away, his middle blocker following behind a bit slower. 

“Yeah, we should get going. Don’t miss your meeting,” Komori waves goodbye while Sakusa turns away without a second glance. 

—

Nationals comes and goes. 

Before he knows it, Atsumu is saying goodbye as Kita graduates. Instead of spending the summer together, they decide to break it off a few days after graduation. That way, Atsumu could be free for the summer. 

“How ya feeling?” Osamu asks him when Atsumu returns home that day. 

Suna is lying on top of Osamu; they’re back to back—and in a position that Atsumu couldn’t see as comfortable. 

“You’re still alive, aren’t you?” Suna adds. 

Atsumu flips Suna off and starts to leave his brother’s room. “If ya wanted to comfort me, ya should’ve told me yer stupid boyfriend is here too.” 

“When am I not?” Suna smirks. “But seriously, I’m here for you too. We’re still friends whether you like it or not.” 

Atsumu scoffs and sits on the floor. “Well, it could’ve been worse. We still haven’t found our soulmates, which I was scared of. What if he left me for someone, ya know? That would’ve hurt.”

Suna actually looks sympathetic for once. “Yeah, that would’ve sucked. At least there’s no hard feelings, right?” 

“‘ course there isn’t,” Atsumu smiles and it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “We’re mature.” 

“Like Rin said all that time ago,” Osamu starts, “Love exists outside of soulmates. So ‘m happy you’ve experienced love even if ‘s not with yer ‘one and only’.” 

Atsumu laughs at that. “Yeah. I guess I did.” 

But of course, it isn’t the only love he’ll experience. He hasn’t found his soulmate yet. 

‘Is he even out there?’ Atsumu asks himself. 

—

Atsumu stares at the orb, bored out of his mind. A few weeks into summer and he’s ready to go back to school. 

Then, his phone buzzes. It’s training camp group chat calling on FaceTime. 

“Yo!” Hoshiumi is the first to greet everyone. “Whats up?! I’m bored as fuck!” 

“Chill, my parents are around,” Komori chuckles nervously. “Hi everyone.”

“Why is Sakusa on pause.”

“Omi-kun come on! What’s the point of FaceTime?” 

“You’re lucky I picked up.”

Atsumu pouts, not that Sakusa can see it. 

“Atsumu, what’s in your hand?”

Atsumu lifts the orb into the view of the camera. “I got it for my birthday. ‘S a charm or something-“

“Ooh, Kiyo look,” Komori says suddenly, “It’s brown.”

Sakusa quickly comes on FaceTime, looks at the orb, and goes back on pause. 

“His color is brown too,” Komori explains. “Oh yeah, he turned 17 a couple weeks ago!” 

“Nice!” Hoshiumi exclaims. “Maybe you two will be soulmates! Oh wait, Atsumu, are you still dating your captain?”

Atsumu shakes his head. “No, we broke it off a few days ago.” He shrugs. “He’s gonna start working soon anyways. He doesn’t have time for a high schooler.” 

As the conversation dissolves into something else, Sakusa comes back on the camera. He doesn’t speak, but Atsumu notices him glancing around the screen. 

—  
Sakusa’s POV  
—

Kiyoomi comes on the camera for one reason; Atsumu’s eyes. It feels strange to see brown all of a sudden, but he can’t tear his eyes away from those eyes. And as they fill with happiness, Kiyoomi’s heart skips a beat. 

‘What the hell am I feeling?’ He frowns. 

Then Atsumu’s laughter sounds like music to his ears. His smile makes him want to smile, and the dumb nicknames he gave Kiyoomi doesn’t even bother him anymore. 

‘No. I can’t,’ Kiyoomi tells himself. ‘I can't like him. He would probably want hugs and cuddles—I can’t handle that. I’m not capable of being in a relationship…’ 

“Omi~” Atsumu’s voice comes from the other side of the phone, “Ya look distracted. Ya alive over there?”

Sakusa furrows his eyebrows and goes on pause. Too much to Atsumu’s face couldn’t be good for him anyways. 

“Omi!” Atsumu whines. Kiyoomi can hear Komori and Hoshiumi laugh. 

Ever since training camp, Atsumu has been on his mind. He seems so energetic and brainless, but he’s actually kind and considerate. He doesn’t get too close and wants Kiyoomi to feel comfortable. He even wore a mask on the last night of the camp—just for Kiyoomi. 

It was little things like that that gave Atsumu a place in Kiyoomi’s heart. 

—  
Back to Atsumu’s POV  
—

Before he knows it, Atsumu’s standing in the Tokyo volleyball court once again. Captain of Inarizaki high, he led his team to nationals. 

“Atsumu-san,” Kagayama nods to him. “Glad to see you made it again.”

“Tobio-kun!” Atsumu smiles. He shows off his #1 jersey. “You know it~”

“Atsumu! Kagayama!” Komori grins at the other third year, “I just saw Hoshiumi. Guess we all made it again, huh?” 

“Hi Komori-san.” 

“Komori-kun!” Atsumu beams at him. 

Atsumu’s heart pounds as he notices Sakusa coming up behind his libero. Like expected, his mask is on. 

“Omi-kun~” 

“Hi Miya.”

“Huh?” Osamu looks over, “Oh. Yer talking to my idiot brother.”

“Hey!” Atsumu glares at his twin. “But seriously Omi, ya should just call me Atsumu. Everyone does.” 

Kagayama nods his agreement. 

“Whatever,” Sakusa mumbles.

Once nationals end again, Atsumu feels a bit empty. It isn’t because of the loss—he’s over that by now. He plans on going professional anyways. 

No, that’s not why he feels empty. He has this sinking feeling in his stomach. Something along the lines of longing and losing something important to you. But he doesn’t know what. 

“Atsumu,” Komori comes up to him as he’s deep in thought. “Kiyo—Sakusa wants to talk to you.”

“Omi?” Atsumu looks up in surprise. “Really? Are ya sure? Because he never wants to talk to anyone.”

Komori shrugs. “I was just as surprised. But yeah, he’s in his room. You know where it is, right? I need to do something else.” 

Atsumu nods and searches his bag for a mask. Komori waves goodbye and is off. 

Once he reaches Sakusa’s room, Atsumu knocks on the door three times in rhythm. Sakusa opens, loosening up when he sees Atsumu with a mask on. 

“Thanks for coming.”

Atsumu nods and walks in, “So what’s up? Ya don’t usually like to talk, let alone ask to go talk.” He seems amused but Sakusa brushes it off. 

“We might not see each other anymore,” Sakusa simply states. “So I think it’s okay to say this. I kinda… like you?” He looks at Atsumu from a reaction. He gets nothing. “This is a confession, Miya. Please stop being so dense.” 

Atsumu pouts. “Meanie. But why tell me now..?”

“We might not see each other ever again, so there’s little to no risk.” 

Atsumu goes over to Sakusa. “Well.. what if I want to see you again? What if planned on it?” 

“Miya-“

“Omi, just call me Atsumu.” 

“...Atsumu,” Sakusa takes a deep breath. “Even if you returned my feelings, we couldn’t date. Not with my phobia-“

“I’d be willing to compromise,” Atsumu cut him off quickly, “and I do! I like you a lot, Omi! I always have. So please, give us a chance?”

Sakusa frowns and finally looks at the setter. He searches his brown eyes from something—anything—that shows that he’s joking. But he’s not. He genuinely wants it to work and would be willing to do anything for Sakusa. 

Sakusa sighs and gives in. “We aren’t dating but… okay. Let’s give this—whatever the hell it is—a chance.” 

Atsumu smiles so brightly that Sakusa thinks it’s unfair. 

—

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” Suna echoes. “Isn’t he, like, a huge germaphobe?”

“How many Sakusa Kiyoomis do you know?” Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Yes, him. And he’s… getting over it. Slowly but surely!”

“He saying it all calm now,” Osamu chips in, “But he was flipping out last week when Sakusa held his hands without gloves.”

“His hand is so soft!!” Atsumu protests. 

Osamu scoffs and goes back to the kitchen to cook. 

“How long have you two been… a thing?” Suna asks. 

“Since nationals.”

Suna deadpans. “4 months ago. And you’re just now holding hands?” 

“Give him time!” Atsumu complains. “He has a serious phobia, Suna.” 

“Fine, fine,” Suna waves him off as he gets off the sofa. “So what do you think? Could be soulmates?” 

Atsumu slumps in his seat when he hears the question. It’s possible; more possible than Kita, since Atsumu and Sakusa see the same color. But Atsumu seriously doubted they would ever kiss… 

“I’m positive that we are.” 

—

“Omi~” Atsumu coo, “Can I get a hug?”

Sakusa looks from his place in the kitchen. “Atsu, we live together. You don’t have to ask, anymore.”

“But I wanna,” Atsumu insisted, “So can I? Can I have a hug?”

Sakusa puts the knife down and comes over to Atsumu who’s on the sofa. Atsumu sits up and prepares himself for a hug, but he’s taken aback. Instead, Sakusa kisses him on the cheek. 

“O-omi?” Atsumu feels his face heat up. 

Sakusa caresses Atsumu’s cheek with his thumb. “Atsu. We still don’t even know if we’re soulmates…”

Atsumu gulps. It’s been nearly a year since they started this thing—and 9 months since they made it official. 

“We don’t have to rush-“

“It isn’t rushing, Atsu,” Sakusa frowns. “I love you. I’ve only ever loved you, and you deserve to know.”

Atsumu inhaled sharply. Then he nods. “Do you need anything? Should I brush my teeth again? I have chapstick somewhere-“

“Atsumu, let’s just go for it.”

“W-what? But yer phobia-“

Sakusa makes Atsumu look at him again. He stares at his lips and leans in close. “I’ll be fine. Kiss me, idiot.” Atsumu nods again and takes the lead since he’s kissed someone before. 

As soon as their lips touch, Atsumu feels his heart basically stop. His skin feels electric as he deepens the kiss. When Sakusa pulls away, Atsumu respects that. 

Once he opens his eyes, he’s shocked. The world explodes with color; warm colors of his apartment soothe him while Sakusa’s brighter clothes bring him joy. Sakusa’s eyes are a deep shade of gray, his hair is black, and his skin is a little paler than Atsumu’s. 

“Omi…”

“Holy fu..” Sakusa touches his lips and stares at Atsumu. “You’re beautiful.”

Atsumu smiles softly. “And yer my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh the ending was kinda of sloppy but :D oh well
> 
> In case you’re wondering, Osasuna was just a side story here but I do plan on giving them their own fanfic! Along with a bunch of other ships because I love this concept! They’ll all take place in the same universe/timeline 
> 
> Here’s the ships I plan on doing (feel free to suggest some):  
> Iwaoi (side matsuhana)   
> Osasuna   
> Aran x Kita  
> Bokuaka  
> Kuroken  
> Yakulev   
> Daisuga + Asanoya  
> Ennotana   
> Ushiten  
> Yahaba x kyoutani (ooh I have so much ideas for this one)  
> Shirasemi   
> Shirayaha
> 
> If those last 3 confuse just you wait ;)


End file.
